User blog:Enraptured Misfit/Tribute Bank
Lunaii KayeMadrick.png|Kaye Madrick JosephineLionheart.png|Josephine Lionheart KonanOhiria.png|Konan Carett LucindaCelestia.png|Lucinda Celestia AcePaxio.png|Ace Pax BethuniaTonks.png|Bethunia Tonks FinnDay.png|Finn Day KaylayHastian.png|Kaylay Hastian SeekerHastian.png|Seeker Ocelore DeclynJoansi.png|Declyn Joansi NickQuinnlan.png|Flynn Quinlan TennleyRouxa.png|Tennley Rouxa AR6.png|Carmelo Loyalty DolphineBlackberry.png|Dolphine Blackberry CouperTritone.png|Couper Tritone GlieseOnyx.png|Gliese Onyx Real Life Seeker RL.jpg|Seeker Hastian Salem RL.jpg|Salem Netter Character Pieces 'Weaponry' * Just like any other boy form his district, Seeker has trained at least once. He is excellent with almost every and each single weapon, making him one of the biggest threats in these games. He doesn't like to use melee weapons in general, as he prefers using bladed weapons. His main weapon is a chakram, but unlike other long-ranged weapons, the chakram works like a frisbee, coming back to its source. Seeker, the way he is, loves using it to his advantage, sometimes purposely missing so the person thinks that he missed his target, but then having the weapon curve around, and dig into their backs, thus killing them. * Salem, coming from a career district, has trained with weaponry prior to entering the games. He is veru strong physically, so he can wield and use any sort of weapon, but he focuses on long-ranged ones. His first-choice weapon is a trident, but he also can use a crossbow. * Kaylay comes from an outlying district, so as most people would predict, she hasn’t trained with weaponry at all prior to the games. This causes her to rely only in what she learnt during training, and what she got form vague moments of her life. Kaylay has subpar skills with anything physical, so she prefers using long-ranged weapons. Kaylay’s choices are very limited, as she is small and wouldn’t be able to use a bow or a shepherd, but she has enough skills working with her throwing knives. She can kill her victims with it by a safe distance, and due to her accuracy she next to never misses her target. She still lacks ability while using it on moving targets, since she has vision problems, but she can use it without any problem when her target is trapped, meaning that Kaylay’s second weapon would be traps. She learnt a few of this tricky weapon on textbooks, but she learnt enough to make at least a dozen of traps. Kaylay’s traps commonly consist on ropes and nets, but during training she will try to go deeper with this skill and learn how to improve it so she can get to use it with her throwing knives. Physical strength isn’t her “strong point”, but if it came down to a choice, Kaylay would choose to focus on healing her allies during the games, if she has any. Personality * Seeker is a vicious, cold-blooded career. He doesn't trust anyone, but often tries to have people around him so they cann do all the dirty work for him. Seeker is extremely outgoing and brave, and you'll rarely see a smile on this psychopathic boy's face. * Salem is a career tribute by heart and soul. He is extremely mischeveous, making unnecessary and humilliating comments about others whenever he gets the chance. He isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, altough he is slightly perverted and has the habit of messing around with anyone on his way. He is cruel and vicious, and will try to let his joking, child-ish side aside to bring honor to his district in the games. Backstory: * None Names *Kaye Madrick *Josephine Lionheart *Konan Ohiria *Lucinda Celestia *Ace Pax *Hadley Tone *Seeker Ocelore *Kaylay Hastian *Salem Netter *Declyn Joansi *Flynn Quinlan *Tennley Rouxa *Carmelo Loyalty *Dolphine Blackberry *Couper Triton *Gliese Onyx Category:Blog posts